Say Something'
by YukiSnowOfFairyTail
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia has been having nightmares about being ignored by the guild and turning into a monster. When she really is kicked out she sets out To get stronger and find out who she really is. She makes new friends and becomes a wizard saint but also hides a dark secret. But where does zeref come in? And whats wrong with Fairy Tail?
1. Chapter 1

'**Say Something'****Fairy Tail fanfiction. (song by A Great Big World).****(This story is purely my imagination and has no connections to the real storyline) ****I do not own Fairy Tail or any other mentioned animes, only the rightful owners do.**

…

I walked out of masters… No marcroves office and down the stairs. I looked around trying to see if anyone noticed the absence of my guild mark.

'_Say Something...'_

Nobody noticed me.

'_Im giving up on you'_

I started walking towards the guild doors.

'_Ill be the one...'_

Before I got there someone stood in my way, Natsu.

'_If you want me to'_

"Its your fault." He growled.

'_Anywhere I would`ve...' _

"Its your fault she's dead!" He yells. "You killed her!"

'_Followed you'_

Than Grey shouted."You killed your namaka! Your family!"

'_Say something I'm giving up on you'_

Than the rest of the guild joined in saying.

"You killed your team mate!" " She was your namaka! Your family!"

'_And I~ Am feeling so small.'_

Than Levy came over. "Get out of this guild Heartfillia." She hissed.

'_It was over my head…'_

My body trembled, trying not to cry.

'_I know nothing at all'_

Than Mira, my idol, said the words that made me break.

'_And I~ will stumble and fall'_

"**You are not needed."**

I let out a sob.

'_Im still learning to love'_

But then something snaps.

'_Just starting to crawl'_

Dark mist surrounded me and cuts appeared on my arms and legs, blood seeps out of the cuts and surrounds me.

'_Say something I'm giving up on you'_

Blood seeps through the walls and floors and spins around me in a funnel shape.

'_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you'_

My clothes flickered and changed into a long sleeved black shirt, a crimson short skirt, and a black and red choker.

'_Any where I would've followed you~'_

My hair became waist length and turned a pure white with a crimson streak and my canines became more fang-like. When my bare feet touched the ground my eyesight became tainted red.

" **Are you ready to die?" I said.**

'_Say something im giving up on you'_

I took a step forwards and looked at Natsu.

"**And I~ Will swallow my pride~" I sang in a voice that was not mine.**

A dagger appeared in my hand as i took another step forwards.

"**You're the one~" **

I started.

"**That I love-"**

I faltered.

I looked at the terrified Natsu than at my hand.

"**That I loved~"**

Natsu looked down.

I raised the dagger.

"**And im saying~ Goodbye."**

Tears streamed down my face as I stabbed the man i once loved through the heart.

That was when I woke up.

Tears streaming down my face I recalled the dream. The terrible Nightmare that I have been having since we came back from the S-class exams.

Since I met HIM.


	2. Authors note

**Hey guys! This is YukiSnowOfFairyTail! **

(If I post this in the wrong place just look at my story plz im new)

Hi, sorry this isnt a new chapter it's just a authors note.

Sorry to say i'm stuck in the story so my stories on hold for now.

If anyone has any ideas on what I should do next in the story please review so I can continue.

So anyways well we wait I will do a poll on who Lucy should end up with.

These are the contestants.

Natsu Dragneel

Gray Fullbuster

Cobra\Eric

Zeref

Loki\Leo

Rouge cheny(Or however you spell his name)

Sting Ecliff

OC

Ok so vote for whoever you want.

You can also ask to add a new person so just say who you want.

And now this is for voting on her powers she will get later.

Dragon slaying(List the type you want)

God slaying(List the type you want)

Time arc

Original magic

Ok you can list any other magics you think of.

Remember she will be a wizard saint.

Last but not least I Will be making a new story so please read it!


	3. Note

Hey, guys. I just want to tell you that my updates will be very slow because I have been trying to finish new chapters for all my fan fiction. Any ways I just wanted to tell you that it might take a while for there to be new chapters. Thx and bye!

Yuki~Chan

YukiSnowOfFairyTail~


End file.
